Some Answers Are Not Worth Seeking
by Kyriana42
Summary: Aiko Sorano, Sage's estranged sister from Canada comes to live with her brother in Japan after her mother's death. But something evil is lurking in Japan. Chapter 2 Up!
1. Chapter 0: Intro

**Chapter 0: Intro**

**_Disclaimer_: You all know what it means, I don't own anything except for what I make up; so don't sue me.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her name is Aiko Sorano, whose name means beloved one of the sky. She is Sage's estranged sister from Canada. Her parents are divorced, and she lived with her mom in Toronto, Canada. Her father died well over three years ago; and then her mom died about a week ago from a broken heart. So now she's on a plane to Japan to live with her brother Sage. Her hair is similar to Sage's blonde hair, only bit more girly and it's blue. She's also unbelievably superstitious. She feels like there's something missing in her life but can't quite place what it is at the moment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And ever since, actually even before her mother's death, she's been having strange dreams. The dreams were something like, four evil warlord looking guys lead by an unspeakably evil emperor who was telling her to come to Japan. And there were five powerful warriors who were fighting against the evilness, one of them seemed to look a lot like her brother Sage.

And there was some girl with long blue hair telling Aiko that she needed Aiko's help. There was some really ancient looking guy wearing a straw hat that covered pretty much his entire face, (like the ones from feudal Japan.) he had like a blue robe type thing on. (If you guys seen this show before you can pretty much guess who I'm talking about, cause I really suck at explaining stuff.) He was saying this, "The answers that you are seeking can be found in Japan, my child, but they might not be exactly what you want to hear." In those exact words is what he said, according to what Aiko can remember.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Opening of Story: _**Now Aiko is 17 and she's on her way to Japan to live with Sage. She's wearing blue jeans and a navy blue top with a gold dragon sewn in on the back of the shirt. On the plane with her in the passenger part of the plane is her most precious possessions, including pictures. She's asleep on a plane and has another dream.

**Start of Dream** She sees that guy, the one with the straw hat, again. He speaks to her, and says, "I see that you on your way to Japan, little one; but beware, there is an evil lurking there that wishes to use you against the ones who intend to save the world. Steer clear of the evilness and stay pure. Fight along side of the Ronin Warriors, they are your friends." "But why are the evil ones after me?" She asked. "You will find out in time my child." "But who are you? And who are these Ronin Warriors?" "You've met them once before, well over 100 years ago when they saved you from the evil once, but now you are reborn. Do not let the evil steal you away from your chance this time."

"Chance? What chance? Hey, you still haven't answered my questions." She asked beginning to get impatient. "The Ronin Warriors are made up of five members: Ryo of the Wildfire; Sage of the Halo; Kento of Hardrock, Cye of the Torrent; and Rowen of Strata." He answers as he shows Aiko pictures of them. 'T-that's my brother, but he is not the first of these five that I've seen before, I've seen/dreamt of that one before I've seen/dreamt of any of the others." She says pointing to the picture of Rowen of Strata. "That is correct; Rowen of Strata plays a valuable role in your past, present, and possibly your future. But I am afraid that I must go, you must wake up now, my child; someone is waiting for you." "But who are you?" Aiko called out as he faded away. Then she woke up to the stewardess shaking her to tell Aiko that the plane has finally landed.

Aiko gets off the plane with most of her stuff and heads into the airport to look for Sage so that she can get the rest of her stuff. "Hmm, I wonder where Sage is? I was told by that whatever that guy was in Canada that Sage would come and pick me up at this airport." She said as she looks around the airport for Sage. But then sees a sign that says her name on it and walks over to it. Aiko was somewhat surprised to see that it wasn't Sage, but a young man about a year older than you with light blue hair, wearing a blue flannel shirt with short sleeves, and denim jeans. "Rowen!" she called over to the teen as she jumped him and gave him the biggest hug you could imagine and then quickly let go. "Hey, you must be Aiko Sorano." He asked. "Yes I am. My name means beloved one of the sky. Um, sorry about the hug, it's just that a thing I do to a lot of people, it's kind of like a greeting from where I come from." She said quickly as she felt her face turn red with embarrassment.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Wait until you see where we live." Rowen said trying to change the subject. "We?" she asked interested. "Oh, I guess no one told you, huh?" he said. "Not really." Aiko answered. "Well, Sage, myself, and our four other friends live together in this really big mansion. It's our friend Mia Koji's grandfather's mansion; but since he died, it's her inheritance." Rowen explained. "Cool, so that's where I'm gonna live?" she asked. "Sure, that is, if you want to." He answered. "Of course I do. Oh, I almost forgot, will you please help me get the rest of my stuff?" Aiko asked obviously excited about what Rowen had just told her about the house and everything else. "Sure, let's go." Rowen replied. After Aiko and Rowen got the rest of Aiko's belongings the two left the airport and made their way to the parking lot outside. They got to Rowen's car (actually it was Mia's jeep) and put everything in the back of the car, then pulled out of the airport parking lot and onto the main road en-route to Sage's house. "How'd you know my name?" Rowen asked curiously. "Um, long story. So, how come Sage didn't come to get me? I mean, it's not that I'm upset that you came to get me or anything like that, it's just that I'm curious." Aiko quickly says trying to change the conversation. "Well …"

Hey, this is my first ever Ronin Warriors fanfic, so plz pardon the storyline if it somewhat sucks. Any comments or helpful criticism is welcome. I did have this posted as one of my quizzes for Quizilla; unfortunately I wasn't feeling the love so maybe I'll have some luck here. Just incase anyone needed any further proof this is mine, my user name is RoninWarrior18

Just some Author's Notes:

Sage is Aiko's only living relative now.

Aiko doesn't really understand the whole concept of guy/girl love because of something concerning her past.

She is also very innocent, and you'll find out why later in the story.

She hates seeing people getting hurt.

She's seen pictures of Sage at her former home.

The first three paragraphs are talking about how Aiko sees herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'd like to first and foremost thank Isabel Night for the websites the she has given me. They helped a lot.

Next, 1TheScorpion2 so much for letting me know about the many author's notes hanging around in my story and telling me what to do with them.

Finally, Turkoist thanks for the compliment.


	2. Chapter 1: Meets and Greets

Chapter 1: Meets and Greets

"Well, to be honest Aiko, Sage wasn't exactly sure what to say to you if he did come to pick you up at the airport." Rowen laughed softly. Aiko laughed slightly and said "he really sounds like something, that brother of mine; what's he like?" "I'm not really sure where to begin; actually, I suppose you'll have to find out when we get back home." Rowen replied slightly confused.

Back at the house…….

"They're gonna be here any minute." Mia stated; "Is everyone ready?" "Yeah, but I think we should eat now Mia, Please…" Kento whined. Mia started to say something but stopped, she looked out the window. "They're here! Rowen's back from the airport with Aiko." "Places everyone, Places!" Mia said as she quickly flicked off the lights and everyone hid.

Just Outside….

Rowen helped Aiko out of the car and helped her carry her luggage up to the door. "Everyone's really excited to meet you Aiko, trust me, you'll love everyone here." Rowen said as he unlocked the door and let Aiko enter first. "Why is it so dark in here?" Aiko asked. "Here let me turn on the lights." said Rowen as he placed Aiko's luggage in the hall and flicked on the lights. "SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled with excitement. "Welcome Home Aiko!" Mia yelled. "Wow, I-I don't know what to say." Aiko stated almost speechlessly. "You could say thank you and we could all go grab some grub in the dinning room!" Kento said trying to describe his voice, but everyone knew it was him. Ryo gently punched him in the back of the head. "You must be famished," Mia began, "how about we all go sit down in the dinning room, have some dinner, get acquainted, and later I'll help you unpack." "Yes, ma'am." Aiko said bowing her head in gratitude, "dinner sounds lovely."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I'm back guys, sorry it took so long to update, almost a year actually. I know it might seem a bit unorganized and short at the moment, but I'll fix it over the next few weeks because I just wanted to get something up. Thank you to all of my reviewers who tried to keep me going. lol


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys, Yakumo27 here. I finally got my stories updated on paper, but I have a few announcements to make. I was supposed to go on a band trip to Wildwood, NJ for a three day competition this weekend and planned on typing them when I got back. Time for the bad news, the bus wrecked into a tractor trailer at 4:30a.m. Thurs. morning. Everyone's a bit banged up but their fine. I myself suffered a bruised knee and a minor concussion. I'll update whenever I can sit at the computer for more than 5 mins. And figure out what the date is.

Till then, I'll try to type the updates little by little,

Yakumo27


End file.
